In the case of housing casings of MR systems, opposing requirements exist in terms of design, service and acoustics. On the one hand, the design should ensure that screw connections are as invisible as possible from the outside. On the other hand, the service requires all parts (inside the MR system) to be as easily accessible as possible, thereby almost inevitably requiring connecting elements which are easily visible from the outside. Furthermore, a vibration decoupling is advisable as a result of the acoustics, such that no direct screw connection with the base system of the magnet of the MR system is to be available. A screw connection of the inlet funnel of the MR system casing with the body coil (“HF pipe”, “bore”) generally results for instance in vibrations being transmitted from the body coil to the inlet funnel and this thus being induced to oscillate, thereby becoming negatively noticeable as noise in the manner of a loudspeaker.